Operation Kill MarySue's
by MagicRoxSox
Summary: "The orders are simple; kill them all," Boss finished, staring down the two.' Kat and Rock are sent to Narnia to kill all the Sues and Stus in the upcoming waves, but those sly foxes are planning... DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Story: Operation Kill MarySue's  
Summary: "The orders are simple; kill them all," Boss finished, staring down the two.' Kat and Rock are sent to Narnia to kill all the Sues and Stus in the upcoming waves, but those sly foxes are planning... Being REWRITTEN from the original  
Author: MagicRoxSox  
Rating: T, for some cursing and violent acts of justice  
Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia; all rights go to C.S Lewis. I only own the hunters in S.K.I.F (Sue Killers In Fandoms) and sadly, some of the Sues. This disclaimer will only be seen in this chapter, and counts for all other chapters to come.**

**Prologue**

"Oh Peter, how I love you," Cindy Lilac Moonbeam Starbright gushed to the 18 year old Peter Pevensie.

"And I love you too, Lilac," he replied in the same gooey voice, calling the girl by her nickname. "I don't want to go back ho-."

If you're wondering why she was cut off mid-word, it was because a throwing knife went straight into the back of her head. The weird mood music in the background was abruptly cut off, and Peter collapsed to the ground, stirring up quite a bit of dirt.

If Cindy Lilac Moonbeam Starbright was human, blood would be pouring out of her silver hair (because she was part dryad) and onto the ground. But she wasn't. She is what we call a 'Mary Sue' or a perfect character. So instead of blood, pink glitter flowed out like a waterfall. With each passing second, her perfect porcelain skin turned wrinkly, and eventually there was onto a pile of sparkly pink glitter on the ground, about a foot away from where Peter lay unconscious.

If you stuck around a bit longer, you would be seeing a teenage girl with short, frizzy red hair pulled into a ponytail trotting up to the pile of glitter. Kneeling down next to it, she pulled out a small film canister and a medium sized Ziploc bag from the messenger bag that was slung over her shoulder.

She used the throwing knife to pile some glitter into the film canister, before capping it. Picking up the throwing knife with her index finger and thumb, she made the motion of gagging while dropping it into the Ziploc back. Putting both of them in the messenger bag, she looked down at the radio attached to her belt with bored brown eyes and detached it. "Take me home, AJ," she spoke into it, and disappeared.

A normal mission for Kat.

"Ah! Ginger!" Tizz yelled, pointing at Kat as she plopped into a chair in the kitchen, and Kat groaned.

"Give it up Tizz," she snapped feebly at the black haired teen, who chuckled and tossed her a can of root beer.

"Boss wanted to see you as soon as you got back from your mission," he told her, giving the redhead a weak smile as she caught the can.

"Will I never get peace?" Kat moaned, laying her head down on the table in front of her. "Fine… I'm going up there…" she slowly stood up, grabbing the root beer and opened it as she walked out. Kat slipped into the elevator at the end of the hallway at the last moment, coming face to face with a familiar sandy brown haired boy.

"Hey AJ," she greeted, and the said boy looked up from the file he was reading and started at the sight of her.

"Hey Kat! I was just reading over your next mission assignment. Where are you headed?" he asked, looking at the buttons for each floor.

"Boss's office. You?"

"Same. I guess it's about your mission."

The rest of the elevator ride was spent in a sort of silence while Kat sipped her root beer. When the doors opened on the floor, both of the teens sped out of the elevator towards the office at the end of the hall. Boss could be terribly impatient…

"-so I mean, is it really something we can handle? Maybe we can call in characters to help and- baby sister!" another redhead jumped out of her seat at the sight of Kat and AJ walking into the room. "Hi AJ!" the same redhead greeted cheerfully, which AJ replied, "H-Hi Kiko." He was always thrown off by her bubbly attitude.

"We're not here for reunions! I need to talk business with you four- wait, where is Rock?" Boss narrowed her eyes at the three. She had mousy brown hair that was always pulled into a tight ponytail and had blue eyes.

"Slacking off again. I swear when I get my hands on him-!" Kiko made a motion with her hands of wringing someone's neck.

"Gah- I'm here! Phew, Fey would _not_ leave me alone and- … why is everyone glaring at me?" Rock stood in the doorway, panting slightly, his black hair a mess.

"Because you're the last person here," Kat replied shortly, and AJ fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Like I said, we're not here for reunions. I need to talk business with you four! Close the door, you will be the first to know about it," Boss leaned back in her office chair. Each person sat down in a chair in front of her desk.

"To cut the boring lecture of whats-it-not, there's a problem in Narnia," Boss started.

"Narnia? What is it?" Kiko asked in full seriousness, sitting up.

"A popular fandom and book series, but that's not important now," Boss replied in the same tone. AJ gave her the look of 'Really?' "Most of the Sue population is headed towards Narnia. There is our actual problem. Now, usually I would just send someone like Tizz or Kiko to take care of it, but according to the wave patterns, the Sues are in cahoots with each other.

"See, there will be wave upon wave of Sues and Stus. I need someone out in the field to get them every time. And that 'someone' is you two," Boss looked to Kat and Rock.

"Me? I'm so honored!" Kiko gushed.

"Not you," Boss said, "Your sister. The reason you're here," Kiko deflated a bit, "is because I need your permission for Rock to go with Kat to Narnia."

"Aren't you the boss? Can't you just order him?" AJ asked as Rock and Kat looked at each other.

"True, but permission gives me more satisfaction," she told him.

"Okay! I can work with… who can I work with?" Kiko bounced back.

Boss waved her off. "The orders are simple; kill them all," Boss finished, staring down the two.

"Yes!" they both replied at in tandem.

"Now- wait a moment, you'll need to follow the rules all the same," AJ interrupted. The look on Rock's face gave off the question 'What rules?' "The rules you follow while hunting. You know, the ones posted in almost every hallway of the HQ? The ones you have to memorize to join S.K.I.F?" Kiko snickered at the name. It stood for 'Sue Killers In Fandoms' but the acronym was hilarious still.

"Those rules! Right! Don't worry AJ, we're trained. There's no way we'll forget the rules," Rock assured him. Kat rolled her eyes.

AJ sighed, shaking his head. "Here are the things you'll need. Come down to the lab tomorrow when you're all ready to go," he handed Rock a list as they both stood up.

"I'm going to miss my baby sister!" Kiko said with thick emotion, hugging Kat.

"Augh- gettorf me!" Kat struggled in her sister's grip.

Boss sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Out of my office, you leave tomorrow at 0700 hours," she concluded, and the four of them scrambled out of the room.

Once outside, Rock stopped Kat from going to her room. "So, partner, looks like we'll be in Narnia for awhile," he started. Kat nodded. "Any disgusting habits I need to know about?" he joked.

She scowled at him.

"Okay, okay. So here's the list, stop by my room when your done with it," and Rock walked off. Kat scanned the list of items. They seemed simple enough, all the basics for each type of Sue. But Kat sweat dropped at the last thing on the list.

_A high tolerance for annoying hunters who can't seem to follow orders._

The next morning, Kat made her way down to AJ's lab with her messenger bag (filled with her weapons of choice and needed supplies.) A friend of hers, Medi, was leaned over a beaker of bubbling pink liquid. Kat coughed to get attention. "Kat! AJ was wondering where you were- he took Rock into the back room," Medi said, pushing a strand of dirty blond hair behind her ear, pointing to a doorway near the back of the lab.

"Thanks Medi."

Kat knocked on the door. "In! Quick," AJ called from inside. When Kat entered and closed the door behind her, a cup of bubbling black liquid was shoved into her hands. "Drink it," AJ ordered, slightly out of character.

Rock grinned at her, smacking his lips, holding an empty cup in his hand. Kat chugged it and shivered.

"Now, you all have the standard radios, drank the stuff for long term Sue effects… what am I missing? Oh!" AJ muttered to himself, and pulled out two pills.

"Probably should have given this to you when you had the… potion…" he hesitated on the last word, and handed both of them one pill. "That's for time jumping. Most hunters haven't experienced the effects of time jumping, so you'll need that to… survive them."

"What do time jumping effects feel like?" Rock asked, popping the pill in his mouth and swallowing.

AJ grimaced. "Like a really bad hangover."

"AJ, it's almost 0700 hours, we should be going to the transporter room," Kat told him.

"Right, go on up. Tizz'll get you there."

A couple minutes later, Rock and Kat were standing in the rings for the transporters. "Remember; kill them all. If it gets too bad we'll send in reinforcements," Boss said one last time.

"Wait! You two might want these," Tizz tossed two root beers up to them, and then ran to the control panel.

"Root beer?" Rock asked, looking at him with one eyebrow rose.

"Trust me."

With a press of a few buttons, the two disappeared. "So Boss, do you think they'll survive?" Tizz asked as they both walked out of the room.

"If they don't kill each other first," Boss grimaced.

**X-X-X**

**I support the foundation 'Give a review, kill a Sue!' so every review you give kills a Sue/Stu!**

**I'm open to suggestions for Sue's/Stu's. PLEASE PM me the idea if you have an account, and if you don't just review it. If it's an actual author's character I need their permission to use it, so I'm not being mean or anything. Or get... sued. Oh my gosh that was a horrible pun...**

**(Yes, you are going to see that horrible pun in every chapter. Be afraid, be very afraid.)**

**Yes, four chapters into the story (and more than a month of not updating) I decide to re-write it. Why? You'll see.**

**Hopefully this prologue is easy to understand. Forget all about the previous chapters you've read and enjoy the new story.**

**References: 'Airplane' style and 'A Very Potter Musical'.**

**Remember- Give a Review, Kill a Sue! And Happy New Years!**

**~Sox**


	2. Surviving the Sue And Each Other

**Chapter One: Surviving the Sue… and each other**

"Peter!" Lucy called, running down the many hallways of Cair Paravel until she stopped in the eldest sibling's room doorway, where Peter and Edmund were playing a game of chess.

"What is it Lu?" Peter asked, not looking up from the chessboard as he moved his black rook to another square, knocking out Edmund's pawn.

Edmund moved his knight, knocking out the black rook. "Checkmate," Edmund grinned.

"Peter! There is a girl here who wants to see you!" Lucy sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine," the High King grumbled, getting up from his seat, Edmund smirking.

"Don't be too long Pete; I'm sure you want a rematch!" Edmund called after his brother.

The two siblings walked downstairs, and in the doorway stood a young lady, who looked Peter's age. She had emerald green eyes, which looked like they came strait from the jeweler's collection. Her long, blond hair flowed down her back and it shimmered in every light. Her tan face had a smile etched across it with perfectly red lips. Her sapphire dress hugged her body, showing off delicate curves.

"Hello, I'm Fecia Dawn Ruby-Heart," she said softly.

"H-hi," Peter stuttered, stunned by her beauty.

"She's visiting from Archenland, Peter, she's the niece of King Lune," Lucy told him, but Peter's eyes hadn't left Fecia the whole time.

"Who?" he asked, tearing his eyes from the beautiful girl in front of him towards Lucy, quite reluctantly.

"My uncle, silly," Fecia batted her eye-lashes.

"Uh…huh…" Peter suddenly snapped out of his trance and remembered his manners. "Would you like a tour of the castle?" he asked quickly, before his little sister could offer.

Fecia giggled. "It would be a pleasure, High King Peter," she told him. Peter grinned ear to ear, taking her arm, telling her

"The pleasure is all mine. And please, only Peter." And the two started their tour of the castle.

"Dear lord, help me," Kat begged silently as Rock tripped over (yet another) twig, almost tumbling to the ground.

"Not my fault… that your making me carry… my own bag!" he panted, and Kat shot him a glare. If looks could kill…

"We'll set up camp in the trees," she said a moment later, after stopping.

"Trees?" Rock asked breathlessly, leaning against a tall oak for support.

"Yes. We don't have a tent, but we do have sleeping bags. I'm sure this could hold both of ours, the branches look strong to hold even _you_." Rock gave her a pitiful look at the insult as Kat looked up the tree he was leaning against. Then, something started beeping.

Kat took a small square electronic pad from her messenger bag. "There's a Sue," she started, and Rock groaned. "Grab your weapon, we should kill her by nightfall," she continued.

"No peace. Whatsoever. Damn it all…" Rock muttered under his breath, attaching a pistol to his belt as Kat slung her bow and quiver over her shoulder.

"Welcome to my world."

"Ah, Peter! There you ar- who are you?" Edmund asked, seeing Fecia with his older brother.

Fecia opened her mouth to respond, but Peter quickly said "This is Fecia Dawn Ruby-Heart. She'll be staying with us for awhile."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, King Edmund," Fecia gracefully curtsied.

"I- It's a pleasure to meet you too, Lady Fecia," Edmund said politely.

"Well, we should be getting back to our tour," Peter narrowed his eyes at Edmund, dragging Fecia away, but not quick enough. "

Lady Fecia, if you do not have plans after the tour- would you like to come horse-back riding with me?" Edmund asked quickly.

A perfect blush crept up to Fecia's cheeks. "That would be _lovely_ King Edmund," she accepted sweetly, smiling.

"O-okay! Just stop by my room when your done- Peter can show you where-," but Edmund's sentence was cut off by a furious Peter taking Fecia's hand and storming down the hall.

A couple minutes later, Peter had cooled off, and the tour was peacefully running again. With one exception, that is, in Fecia's opinion. "Um, King Peter?" she asked quietly. Peter's ears perked up at hearing his name being said in the soft voice, and instantly turned to her, smiling.

"Yes? And please, only Peter," he insisted again.

"Oh… okay. Well, er, you can let go of my hand now," and Peter's hand instantly shot back, his face turning red quickly.

"O-oh, s-sorry!" he stuttered apologetically.

Fecia giggled at his reaction. "It's okay," she reassured him.

"So… that concludes our tour!" Peter said, smiling warmly at the newcomer.

"It's a beautiful castle…" Fecia murmured.

"Do you have any questions?" he asked, professionally.

"Oh… where's King Edmund's room?"

Peter's face darkened. "Ed's room is on the third floor, the second room on the left," he muttered.

Fecia took no notice to this action, and smiled. "Thank you," she said, standing on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek before gracefully going downstairs. Peter stayed in that same spot for a couple minutes, just smiling.

Meanwhile, Edmund was waiting impatiently in his room. 'Where is she?' he wondered to himself.

"King Edmund? Are you ready?" a sweet voice asked.

The Just King jumped out of his trance, and grinned. "Lady Fecia! Of course!" he took her arm in his and led her to the stables.

"We usually only ride talking horses into battle… but I suppose I could make an exception this one time!" Edmund fitted two saddles onto two different horses.

"Sire, are you positive? This goes against Narnia's laws!" the brown horse said.

"This time only Chex, okay?" he told the horse.

The regal white one neighed, stopping his hooves as he said, "This is an outrage King Edmund! I am sorry but I feel I have to say this! I feel dishonored just being ridden with no absolute purpose!"

"Snow, I disappointed in you, you are being ridden by-," Edmund was cut off by Fecia's soft voice.

"K-King Edmund…? I-I don't need to ride a-a talking horse…" tears were swimming in her glittering green eyes. She felt bad she was causing so much trouble.

"O-of course not!" Edmund stuttered. "

A-and if you d-don't mind… I think I-I'll just head back to th-the castle…" she whispered, before running off gracefully.

Edmund banged his head on the wooden walls of the stable. "Stupid… stupid…" he muttered to himself, leaving the horses and going back to the castle himself to go and apologize.

"The horses aren't affected," Rock stated.

Kat snorted, saying, "No shit Sherlock," and peered out of the bushes. The royals had dinner in the same hall every night, and through the open window, she could aim her bow anywhere. And hit anyone at the table. It was the perfect set-up for a kill.

Now she just couldn't miss.

Rock pulled Kat back into the bushes (who glared in his direction) as Susan and Lucy led a weeping girl into the room. "Its okay…" They cooed.

"I-I just feel l-like I'm c-causing so much t-trouble!" Fecia hiccuped.

"No, no your not! Edmund was just being nice- he isn't usually like this around girls..." Susan told her softly. Kat made a throwing up motion, and Rock snickered silently.

Fecia sat up, sniffing, dabbing her eyes. "King E-Edmund and K-King Peter are c-coming, I need to compose myself..." she said.

As Susan and Lucy turned to see what Fecia said about Peter and Edmund were correct, her head snapped over to the exact bushes where Kat and Rock where. She smiled evilly at them, before turning back to her plate as the royal's entered the room.

"Oh crap…"

Edmund was quite relieved to see that Fecia wasn't crying at supper, but she was slightly quiet. Susan discussed the Summer Gala that was going to be held the next night, and on how Fecia would attend.

At one moment though, Fecia had the sudden feeling that she should drop her fork. It was… really quite odd… but following her gut, she dropped in on the floor. The table went silent, and she blushed. Bending down to pick it up…

**FLING!**

_"DAMN-IT!"_

And every one looked up, to see where the voice had come from. But, stuck in the wall, was an arrow. Then they realized, if Fecia hadn't dropped her fork…

"Lady Fecia, are you okay?" Peter asked, rushing from his seat to kneel next to Fecia, who was starting to shake with sobs.

"Y-Yeah... I th-think…" she stood up to go up to her room, and then collapsed into Peter's arms, crying into his shoulder. Edmund glared at Peter all the while.

Right as she turned to get up again, another arrow whizzed past where her head was, missing Peter by centimeters.

_"You missed AGAIN?"_

Everyone heard the frustrated scream, and Edmund went to look out the window from where the arrows were coming from. But he saw no one. "S-Someone's a-after me!" Fecia sobbed into Peter's shoulder. Susan and Lucy exchanged worried glances.

"What the hell Kat, how could you miss?" Rock shouted.

"Hey, _you_ try shooting an arrow right through a Sue's head! It's practically impossible!" Kat shouted back. "

She must have the 'supah AHMAZIN powah'…" Rock muttered furiously, storming towards the tree they had set up camp in. If he could only remember which one…

"Look I'm _sorry_ but she moved!" Kat stood in front of him from walking deeper into the forest.

"That second arrow was a mistake too!" Rock yelled in her face.

"Well at least I didn't make myself audible!" Kat spat.

_"Oh my god stop FIGHTING!"_

Both of them fell silent when they heard Jay, a fellow hunter, over the radio. Rock detached his from his belt.

_"Idiots. Both of you. Do you realize how long you're going to have to spend in Narnia?" _Kat and Rock looked at each other. How long would they have to stay?

"_If your going to spend all that time arguing, your never going to get anything done. Take if from someone who has _Tizz_ as a partner. Now, get along and work out a plan."_

The radio was dead. "… She has a point," Rock muttered in defeat.

"Yeah… so when's the next opportunity?" They both thought for a moment, then…

"The Summer Gala! Where is there a story where a Sue doesn't go to one?" Kat sighed, shaking her head.

"True. Uh… hey Kat?"

Said person raised her eyebrow at Rock.

"Which tree is ours?"

"Oh Fecia you look absolutely stunning!" Susan squealed. Fecia's hair was done up in a beautiful braid design, and she had on a ruby red dress. Lucy picked it out because it matched her name. It hugged her body until it reached her waist then it flowed out and became orange until it reached the floor. It sparkled in the light, and matched her perfectly.

"Come on, let's go down!" Lucy got Fecia downstairs, and when she entered the room, everyone stared.

"I… wow Fecia…" Edmund gaped at her.

Fecia giggled and blushed. "Thank you, King Edmund, you look dashing yourself."

"Just Edmund, please," he said, taking her arm and leading her in.

They started dancing to the calming music, before Fecia felt a tap on her shoulder. "May I have this dance?" Peter asked politely, bowing. Fecia giggled cutely again, and accepted.

Then a fast song started to play, it sounded like a tango song. Peter raised his eyebrow, asking, "Do you know how to tango?"

"Of course! My parents hired tutors to teach me every dance there was to know!" Fecia exclaimed.

They started to dance to the fast music, and when it finally ended, Fecia batted her eye-lashes flirtatiously. "You're very good at dancing, High Ki-… Peter." Peter grinned, and leaned in…

That's when an arrow went strait through Fecia Dawn Ruby-Hearts neck. She screamed, crumbling on the floor, pink and purple glitter pouring out. Every one stared in confusion, before her body quickly decayed into a pile of glitter.

Then they all collapsed.

"Great aiming Kat!" Rock grinned as they climbed over the balcony.

"Good thing Peter was distracting her too…" Kat muttered, kneeling down at the pile of glitter.

"Sometimes I wish we had vacuums," Rock said as he started to clean up the glitter with his hands. He piled it up in one hand, and poured it into a film canister that was in the other, and capped it.

_"Good job guys, you are actually working along." _AJ's voice came over the radio.

"Working together? That's BS," Kat scoffed. Rock looked slightly offended, but silently nodded in agreement.

"_I know, we heard Jay yelling at you a couple floors up. Damn that girl is loud…" _they both chuckled.

"_Anyway, I'm out. Radio in if you're in trouble. Or one of you kills the other…" _and once again the radio was dead.

Rock sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Looks like we're really stuck here," he huffed.

"This better go by quick, I don't know how long I can be with you without going crazy…" Kat muttered under her breath. Rock laughed, slinging an arm over her shoulder.

"The feelings mutual, my friend. Now let's get out of here before everyone wakes up."

_Rule #1 of Sue Hunting: Never interact with any of the characters unless completely necessary._

**X-X-X**

**I support the foundation 'Give a Review, Kill a Sue.' So each review you give goes to killing a Sue/Stu!**

**I'm open to suggestions for Sue's/Stu's. PLEASE PM me the idea if you have an account, and if you don't just review it. If it's an actual author's character I need their permission to use it, so I'm not being mean or anything. Or get... sued. Oh my gosh that was a horrible pun...**

**(Yes, you are going to see that horrible pun in every chapter. Be afraid, be very afraid.)**

**Tango Song: **_**Tango Appassionata**_**, Drammatica, Track 08, Yoko Shimomura.**

**Remember- Give a review, kill a Sue!**

**~Sox**


	3. Lyk, Gramar Sux!

**Chapter Two: Lyk, Gramar Sux!**

Peter was sitting on the balcany when lucy ran up to him. "Peter! There are some girlz hear that want to see u!" she said. Peter stood up and followed her downstares to where the two girls were standing.

On of them hd dark black hair streaked with red, which looked perfectly naturel against her pale skin. Her naturel red eyes looked at the floor, and two black wings came out of her back. Her short black dress clung to her body, and the thick red belt had a variety of knives and other weapons strung to them.

The second had perfectly tan skin and sea-blue eyes. Her bright golden hair cascaded down her back, and she too had wings sprouting from her back, except they were white. Her long white gown sparkled in the light as if it was woven out of glitter and pearls.

"Ohmygod you must be high king PeTeR!" the one with white wings squealed in a high pitched voice happily, but it didn't bug Peter at all. Just then, susan walked in with Edmund. "And you must be king EdMuNd!" she squealed yet again, enchaanting both boys.

The one with black wings just stood there in a shadow. Edmund was more enchaanted by her than the other one. "WE are very important beings, yes yes yes! I AM Sparkle Emerald Shine Fluffy Bunny Rainbow! but you can call me Emerald, yup! and that's Dark Shadow Death Angst Hate Rainbow, we're sisters you see!"

Peter and Edmund just nodded, speachless. I mean, who wouldn't be? The too girls were perfect!

susan and lucy showed the to mysterious girls who were staying to their rooms. Emerald took off her white dress and put on a lavender dress that clung to her body. Dark Shadow Death Angst Hate Rainbow looked like she was between barfing and jumping out the window.

"Oh come on shadow, start speeking to the kings! We're trying to win them over remeber?" emerald said. Shadow merely kept looking out the window.

"oh, girls! Its time for dinner!" peter said, grinning goffily from the doorway. Emerald giggled and batted her perfect eyelashes.

Okay!" she said, grabbing her sisters wrist and dragging her downstairs. Once downstairs, emerald wnt on telling them about where they came from.

"yes u see were ancient beings that can only be happy when were married to someone who really luvs us." Emerald told them.

"u mean tru luv?" Peter asked. Emerald giggled again.

"yupp! So we're looking for someone in Narnia now, because only those most worthy can marry us, right shadow?" emerald glared at shadow.

Shadow loked up from her plate of untouched food, and glared right into Emeralds blue eyes. She let out a low hiss from under her breath, before nodding and looking back down, as if avoiding everyone.

"well we should really be getting to bed," emerald said, taking shadow's wrist again and dragging her upstairs to their room, leaving the for royals very confused.

In the middle of the night, Shadow snuck off to the library. Sometime later, she heard footsteps. Her glowing red eyes snapped up to see Edmund standing in the doorway of the library. "What are you doing up this late?" he asked, sitting next to her in a different chair.

Shadow still avoided his gaze, and scribbled something down on a piece of parchment with a feather quill that had been on the table. She passed it to the Just King before walking out of the library as silently as she had entered.

_Don't fall in love with me._

"Wat wuz on tht note?" rock asked silently.

Hold on a sec put on this suit that aj made," kat said, stepping into and zipping up her tight leather suit and pulling the hood over her head, strapping it under her chin. There were two eye-holes and a mouth hole, so it was somewhat like a ski mask. Rock quickly followed.

"Better?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, tons. I hate how even we're affected by the Bad-Grammar curse," Rock shivered.

"Luckily AJ thought of the Grammar Act of '97 awhile ago," Kat sighed, grabbing the binoculars from Rock's leather covered hands.

"That note. Shadow doesn't talk, but Emerald seems keen on making her…" Rock tried to piece it together in his head.

Kat shook her head. "We'll never know how the Sue-mind works. Not until AJ finds a live subject to test on- which'll never happen…" she trailed off, looking through the binoculars into the castle. "Where's Emerald-?" she started.

_"Hey guys!" _an energetic voice came over the radio, interrupting Kat's question.

"Ack! Jay- don't yell into the- damn-it!" Rock fumbled with getting his own radio out of his. Kat bit back a laugh, easily clipping her own from her belt and spoke into it. "What do you need?"

_"Oh, I just thought you two would like some other company other than yourselves, considering you both kind of 'don't like' each other."_

"Actually we've gotten better-" Rock started, while Kat sighed, "Is that it Jay?"

_"Okay, okay, so Tizz wanted me to tell you that we've got a new lead on the Sue HQ."_

"Why couldn't Tizz have told us those ourselves?" Kat asked.

_"Cause I wanted to say hi! Anyway-," _Kat switched off the radio and jumped up a tree, crouching on a low branch. Rock quickly scaled a different tree just in time as Emerald and Peter came laughing through the forest.

"oh emerald, your so perfect," peter gushed. Emerald giggled. She snapped her fingers, and a guitar appeared.

"do you know this song?" emerald asked, strumming the guitar. Peter nodded, and started singing with emerald.

"_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_"Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

_"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again_

_"I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday"_

Peter smiled, and leaned over and kissed her. She smiled as she pulled back. "lets go, I bet the others will be waking up soon," and the two went off.

Rock jumped out of the tree, landing with a thud. Kat, more silently, fell from the tree, and made the motion of gagging. "I know…" Rock moaned, leaning his head up against the tree. "Lets kill her tomorrow night."

Kat leaned back, nodding. "Broad daylight's much too risky," she said, yawning while she turned on her radio. "You get the honors of first-,"

_"DON'T CUT ME OFF KAT HUNTER OR I __**SWEAR**__ I WILL PERSONALLY COME TO NARNIA AND KILL YOU MYSELF."_ Jay shouted over the radio.

They both dissolved into fits of laughter. "S-sorry Jay! The Sue was coming and-," Kat tried to make amends with her friend when they heard another distant voice over the radio.

_"Jeezes your loud Jay, you must have some of the vocal chords left in you from- OW OW OW! Okay, okay, I take it back!" _You could hear the distant sounds of smacking in the background. Snickering, Rock picked up Kat's radio from the ground.

"Okay, Jay, we have to go and make plans, talk to you soon?" he asked.

There was a small huff, a quiet, _"Whatever,"_ and the sound of snow went over the radio.

"Right, as I was saying, you get honors of first watch," and Kat went back up to her tree.

"guys, i have good news to tell you all," peter said the next morning. everyone's (except for Shadow) attention went to peter. "emerald and i are getting married!" he said. lucy gasped, and susan squealed.

"ill have to start making plans for the wedding immediatly!" susan said, rushing off.

Then Edmund dramatically dropped to his knee's in front of shadow. "Shadow, will you marry me in a double wedding with emerald and peter?" he asked. Shadow's mouth fell open, and she looked up to Emerald, who nodded a 'yes!' Shadow gave a silent nod, and then ran upstairs.

She's just nervous," emerald told them.

The rest of the day was spent making preperations for the wedding that would take place the next morning. Shadow stayed locked in her room, and only emerald could enter because she could walk through walls.

"oh, cheer up sister! ur getting married 2morrow!" emerald told her, trying on the white wedding gown that the animals in the forest had made for her. Shadow's gaze stayed trailed out on the ocean, the beach, anything but emerald or anything in the room.

Emerald managed to drag her sister out of the room to go the balcony for dinner. "to emerald! My fabulous almost-wife!" peter toasted, raising his wine glass. Everyone but Shadow raised their glasses.

"And to my own fabulous bride, Shadow," Edmund added, but Shadow made no movement whatsoever.

After dinner, everyone went to their bedrooms to sleep. Emerald had gotten a different room from Shadow for some reason that only she knew. And everyone fell asleep, anticipating the next day with fear and excitement.

"I'll cover Emerald," Kat said as they climbed through a window into a hallway. Rock nodded, drawing a knife at the same time as Kat. They were both bound in the leather 'Sue proof' suits again, and Kat picked the lock with her knife on one bedroom door and silently tip-toed into the room.

Rock took a deep breath, and tried the door handle for a different room. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. Opening the door and silently closing it behind him, he suddenly tensed. There was Shadow, standing in front of the window, her glowing red eyes trained on him.

Rock paused for a moment when she made no move to attack him. "Were you expecting me?" he asked, daring to use his voice. She just nodded. "You know you have to die," Rock told her, slowly approaching her like a dangerous animal. Shadow nodded again.

"I appreciate what your organization does for the benefit of everyone," Shadow said. Rock narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"You do?"

She nodded.

"Okay then. Goodbye," and he slashed forward with the knife, cutting right though her chest.

With a small poof, all that lay on the ground was a pile of black and red glitter. "Rock?" Kat called through the door.

"In here," he replied, and Kat walked into the room, the leather hood gone from her face. Rock took off his too.

"Collect the dust, it's almost dawn," Kat said, throwing him a capped beaker.

Filling it up, the both slipped out of the open window and back into the dark forest. "I'll cover first watch," Kat told Rock, who yawned, and nodded, clambering up the tree and falling asleep. Kat chuckled as her tracker went off a couple minutes later. Would they never learn?

_Tip for Sue Hunting: The type of Sue classified as 'GBSE200' or 'Grammar and Spelling Error Sue' are one of the easiest to kill, but they can bend space and time like they do grammar, making anything appear at will. Proceed on them with caution.  
Grammar Act of '97: In which the Hunters hunting the Sue's will also be affected by the grammar curse, but will still be able to think clearly._

**X-X-X**

**I support the foundation 'Give a Review, Kill a Sue.' So each review you give goes to killing a Sue/Stu!**

**I'm open to suggestions for Sue's/Stu's. If it's an actual author's character I need their permission to use it, so I'm not being mean or anything. Or get... sued. Oh my gosh that was a horrible pun...**

**(Yes, you are going to see that horrible pun in every chapter. Be afraid, be very afraid.)**

**S-So many... red and green lines... It felt like Christmas, but not happy at all... like a depressing kind of Christmas. (Alternative chapter name- I am so sorry...)**

**On a (happier) note- hopefully I can start updating quicker!**

**Song That Peter and Emerald Sang: **_**Lucky **_**by Jason Mraz (and I am quite aware that I missed tons of stanza's in the song.)**

**Remember- Give a Review, Kill a Sue!**

**~Sox**


	4. Narnia's Shield' And All the People

**Chapter Three: 'Narnia's Shield' (And All the People Boss Knows)**

**(Many thanks to **_**cutiecutiecool**_** for letting me use her story for this chapter! Most of this chapter is actually directly from her story {with the exception of Kat and Rock}, so again many thanks to her! But remember that most of it isn't actually in here- a chapter comparing to a story... Plus she has to die.)**

When the train let her off at the Plickely station, Allie sighed. She knew the housekeeper was too busy to come get her, but that didn't make the prospect of walking about a half a mile carrying her trunk and bag any more exciting. Since her father had been killed in the war, and her beloved mother in a fire, she had been all alone. She would have ended up on the streets, save for the kind woman who lived next door.

Mrs. Pevensie had sent her four children (whom Allie had previously adopted as honorary siblings) to the country to stay safe from the bombings, and had suggested Allie join them. It had been very generous of both Mrs. Pevensie and the Professor who was taking her in.

Nearing the house, Allie saw Lucy's head poking out of the gate. It disappeared quickly, but almost immediately Peter and Edmund came jogging out of the yard, joking and laughing. They headed towards Allie and when they got to her, they each took one end of her trunk and pulled it away from her. Allie grunted her thanks, relaxing. The luggage held all of her belongings.

They walked together silently until they reached the house. Allie saw no sign at all of the two other girls, except in the room that Edmund and Peter walked her to. There were three beds in there, two occupied already.

"So, this is the girls' room. You'll be staying here. Me and Ed are going to be right across the hall if you need anything in the next few minutes- we'll leave you to get changed and then we'll go see Lu and Susan- they're dying to see you," Peter chuckled, he and Edmund putting down her luggage near the bed. They had a quick visit with the girls afterwards.

That night, Allie dreamt about the fire.

She dreamt about what it must have been like to be her mother, trapped in a burning house, with no escape. She was in a tiny windowless room. She smelled smoke and ran to the door, knowing she had to get out. When she reached it, it exploded in flames; Allie fell backwards in shock, scrambling backwards. But the fire was faster. It followed her, and her leg caught on fire. It was burning! It was burning! Why couldn't she feel it?

Across the hall in the boys' room, Peter and Edmund both woke up to the sound of someone screaming. They looked at each other before running across the hall into the girls' room. They saw Lucy and Susan crowding around Allie's bed, trying to wake her, but Allie seemed to be resisting all attempts at being woken. She was writhing around, screaming and crying and whimpering.

Susan shook her shoulders, and Allie bolted up right with one more earsplitting scream. "Don't worry; it was just a nightmare," soothed Susan.

The next day they played hide and seek, and Lucy claimed she found a magical land in the wardrobe. That night, she woke everyone up claiming that Edmund had been too. He completely denied it.

"Macready should be giving the tour now, we should head inside," Kat said, and Rock nodded his agreement. It had amazed them both how quickly they seemed to be getting along almost like… real partners. Still, the prospect itself was completely unrealistic.

They strode inside the mansion, about to go inside the room where the wardrobe was when-

"Oh, hello," the professor walked by, coffee mug in hand, engrossed in his newspaper. Both of them froze, and when the professor heard no response, he looked up at them. "Oh- I don't remember you two... Although you look familiar…" he studied Kat, who glanced at Rock, who gave a blank look at the professor.

It was, truly, a triangle of silence and awkwardness.

"Oh, you two must be some of those people who hunt those Suzie Mary things. Your boss told me not to get involved with those. Well have fun…" and he trotted down the stairs. The two hunters looked at each other, before shrugging and walking into the wardrobe. It was so hard to follow Sue's around between the two 'worlds'.

"I guess you were right Lu, and I suppose I'm glad I believed you- I mean, look at Peter's face," said Allie

Both Peter and Susan's faces were both shocked and rueful. Edmund looked cross though. He seemed to be waiting for retribution, which came, but wasn't nearly as harsh as it might have been:

"So you really were here," Peter said, "that time Lu said she'd met you in here- and you made out she was lying."

There was a silence.

Peter apologized to Lucy and received her snowball gracefully, while Allie looked out at Narnia. That turned into a full-scale snowball fight. Afterwards, they decided to go and visit Mr. Tumnus. But the faun was missing and his cave was trashed. Everyone but Edmund agreed they needed to find him, but no one knew where to go. They ended up following the robin, and then the Beaver, who produced the handkerchief given to him by Tumnus, but he was confused by Allie being there, because the prophecy only mentioned four humans.

Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy and Allie followed Mr. Beaver to his dam. When they got there, Allie and Peter went out with Mr. Beaver to catch some fish, while Lucy and Susan helped prepare supper and set the table. While they ate, Mr. Beaver told them about Aslan and the Stone Table and the prophecy. When they learned what was going on Susan and Peter wanted to go home, while Lucy and Allie wanted to go and help. They never actually got a chance to decide though, because soon afterwards, they realized that Edmund had gone missing.

They all ran outside, hoping to find him there, but no such luck. Edmund was gone, and they all realized where.

"We have to go after him," said Peter, "We can't just leave him to the White Witch!"

"We have no choice Peter. She's using us him as bait! She wants you three as well," said Allie

"Then, what are we going to do?" shrieked Susan in desperation.

"We go to Aslan and ask him for help," answered Allie with a sense of finality.

"And we have to leave _now,_" interjected Mr. Beaver.

"Why?" asked Lucy quietly.

"The White Witch will be after us in a few minutes, if Edmund did tell her," said Mrs. Beaver.

So Peter, Susan, Lucy, Mr. Beaver, Mrs. Beaver and Allie took off towards the Stone Table.

Several hours later, Allie was trying to block everyone out. Mr. Beaver kept telling everyone to hurry up, and Susan was complaining her head off. Allie's back was sore, her legs ached, and she had a headache from lack of sleep. Peter was carrying Lucy on his back though so, she should be glad it wasn't her turn yet.

"Come on, Humans!" Mr. Beaver called.

"If he tells us to hurry up one more time, I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat," muttered Peter.

"Hurry up!" Mr. Beaver called.

"IT'S HER!" Mrs. Beaver screamed.

They whirled around to see a sledge coming towards them. Allie grabbed one of Lucy's arms, Peter grabbed the other and they all ran for their lives. Mr. Beaver led them into a ditch, where everyone was squished together. After a moment Mr. Beaver went to see what was going on and a moment later called the others up. No one could believe their eyes as they stood there looking at Father Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, children," he said.

"Merry Christmas, Sir" said Lucy.

"We thought…" began Susan.

"We thought you were the Witch," finished Allie.

"In my defense, I have been driving one of these longer than her," he said with a smile.

There was a moment of awkward silence, and then Allie piped up:

"I'm sorry. We don't know whether to bow or to jump up and down, laughing or…"

Father Christmas chuckled and then pulled a pile of parcels out of his sledge.

"How about I give you these while you decide?" he said.

"Presents!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Not exactly, Lucy. These are tools, not toys," said Father Christmas.

"Oh, okay" said Lucy quietly.

"Firstly, I have new boots, for all of you, seeing as your shoes are all soaked through,"

That caused uproar, with a mad dash to the boots. Once everyone had a pair safe in their hands (Allie's had a strange pocket on the side), Father Christmas continued.

"First, Lucy, Eve's Daughter,"

Lucy came forward, and Father Christmas handed her a small glass bottle and a small dagger.

"In this bottle," he said, "there is a cordial made of the juice of the fire-flowers that grow in the mountains of the sun. If you or any of your friends is hurt, a few drops of this will restore them. The dagger is to defend yourself at great need, for you are not meant to fight in battle."

"Why not, sir?" said Lucy. "I think-I don't know-but I think I could be brave enough."

"That is not the point," he said. "Battles are not for women. Next, Susan, Eve's Daughter,"

Susan came forward, and Father Christmas handed her a bow and a quiver full of arrows with crimson fletches, as well as an ivory horn.

"You must use the bow only in great need," he said, "for neither you nor your sister are meant to fight."

Allie glanced at him, slightly confused.

"It does not easily miss. And when you put this horn to your lips and blow it, wherever you are, I think help of some kind will come to you," continued Father Christmas, ignoring the glance.

"Peter, Adam's Son," said Father Christmas, "The time to use these may be near at hand."

With these words he handed to Peter a shield and a sword. The shield was the color of silver and across it there ramped a red lion, as red as a ripe strawberry at the moment when you pick it. The hilt of the sword was of gold and it had a sheath and a sword belt and everything it needed, and it was just the right size and weight for Peter to use. Peter was silent and solemn as he received these gifts, for he felt they were a very serious kind of present.

"Finally, Allie, Eve's Daughter," he said.

He gave her a sword and a long dagger. This sword also had its' own sheath, sword belt, and was just the right size, only the hilt was silver. The dagger was basically a smaller version of the sword.

"Thank you, Sir," said Allie

Father Christmas then tested them each separately onto how to use their weapons. Peter failed miserably against him; while Allie was far more superior.

"I must go! Winter is almost over, and I have a lot left to do! Merry Christmas! Long live the true King!"

He was gone before anyone realized he had started out.

"He said winter was almost over. You know what that means? No more ice!" said Peter.

"The river!" Allie gasped.

"Oh hello."

Kat and Rock spun around to see Father Christmas climbing out of his sleigh. One of the reindeer in front was sputtering up a storm (suppose it was coughing.) "Oh Dasher, what ever will I do with you, old thing..." the old man sighed, before turning back to the hunters.

"You- We- Why!" Rock kicked the snow furiously, fuming. They had already gone across the river (the scene with the icebergs was terribly hard to follow- best to get ahead of the game.) Father Christmas chuckled.

Kat waited for a moment before asking

"... Why did you stop by us?"

"Oh! Well not only is Dasher unfit for flying right now-" the reindeer was still sputtering and spitting into the snow "- but I have deliveries from your boss."

"You know Boss!" Rock exploded.

"Rock! Calm down!" Kat grabbed the inside of his elbow with tremendous force, and he bent over, gasping, "Uncle!"

She let go of him, and Rock straitened up. "Damn pressure points..."

"Kat; these are for you." Father Christmas handed another quiver of arrows and an envelope to her. "The letters from your sister." Kat groaned, slinging the quiver over her shoulder and stuffing the letter into her pocket. "And for Rock; these," he handed the younger boy a small box. "Ammunition. Your boss figured you'd be running low." Rock took it, before glaring at the snow.

"And I was hoping we would be going back to HQ for this..." he muttered.

Dasher finally stopped his fit, and took a deep breath, shaking his head. "Well that's my cue! Must be off," Father Christmas climbed into his sleigh, and took off.

Kat sighed, turning to Rock, who kicked the snow again. He looked up at her, and his angry expression melted into the same questioning one as hers.

"How does he...?"

The Pevensies and Allie were sent to bathe once they arrived at the camp, and afterwards, they were given clothing. Climbing out of the tub, Allie pulled on the clothes left for her on a chair. There were leggings, a flowing peasant shirt, a bodice to go over it and a skirt with a nearly waist-high slit up that side that seemed to be more for tradition than modesty or warmth, seeing as she was perfectly decent with only the leggings. Also on the chair was a quiver full of blue-fletched arrows, with a bow stuck in it. She swung it on, figuring it might come in handy later. Then, she set off to explore the camp. She wandered around and eventually sat on a large, flat rock, staring up at the sky. Peter, now dressed in a green shirt and leather jerkin, was walking with Aslan and Lucy and Susan, in beautiful blue and green dresses, were down by the water, splashing and laughing, but she didn't feel like joining any of them. Then she heard Susan's horn.

She dashed toward the water, drawing her sword as she went. Arriving at the scene, she saw that Lucy and Susan had climbed up in a tree, with the wolves snapping at their heels. She saw Peter racing in from the opposite direction, and Aslan stopping the smallest of the three wolves. She pointed her sword at one of the wolves. Peter was already facing the other. Allie clenched her teeth, then went right for the wolfs' throat, killing him instantly.

She turned just in time to see Peter collapse under the other wolf. Susan and Lucy jumped out of the tree and Allie ran towards them.

"Peter!" they all cried in unison.

"I'm all right," said Peter.

Aslan let the other wolf go. "Go after him. He'll lead you to Edmund," he said to the crowd.

They all galloped off.

"Peter and Allie. Clean your swords," said Aslan.

A moment later, Peter and Allie were kneeling in front of Aslan.

"Rise, Sir Peter Wolf-Slayer and Lady Allie Wolf's-Bane, Knights of Narnia," he said.

Soon afterwards, they went to the training field. They each beat many opponents and were defeated many times, and then they went against each other. It was a close fight, but Allie disarmed Peter after a few minutes. After they got cleaned up they wandered through camp together. They were nearing their tents when Peter spotted Aslan talking to Edmund. Susan and Lucy came out another tent nearby and turned to see what they were looking at. Lucy cried:

"Edmund!"

Peter held her back. But, Aslan and Edmund had heard her and Edmund came down towards them, Aslan following. When the two groups met Aslan said:

"What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past." Then he slipped away silently.

Edmund looked up at the other four, expecting reprimand. He greeted them quietly. Instead of reprimand, he got a hug from Lucy. Susan put her hand on his arm and hugged him as well.

"Are you all right?" asked Susan.

"I'm a little tired," answered Edmund.

"Get some sleep," said Peter firmly.

Edmund started moving towards the tent.

"Oh, and Edmund, try not to wander off," said Allie, with a grin.

Edmund half-smiled and continued on his way.

The next day, in the middle of Peter, Edmund and Allie practicing their swordsmanship, Mr. Beaver came scurrying over and said:

"The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan. She's on her way here."

The five children looked at each other and took off, heading towards Aslan's pavilion. By the time they got there, the Witch was being carried in on a wooden chair, her dwarf servant in front of her, announcing her arrival. She was deposited 20 feet away from Aslan himself. She walked toward him and said:

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan."

"His offence was not against you," growled Aslan.

"Have you forgotten the laws on which Narnia was built?" asked the Witch.

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch. I was there when it was written," said Aslan.

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property," said Jadis.

Peter drew his sword, followed closely by Allie.

"Try and take him then," said Peter.

"Do you really think that mere force will deny me my right?" asked the Witch softly.

"Aslan knows that unless I have blood, as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water. That boy" she continued, pointing at Edmund, "will die, on the Stone Table. As is tradition. You dare not refuse me."

"Enough," said Aslan, "I will talk with you alone."

An hour later, Aslan and the Witch emerged from the tent. The Witch walked over to her chair without a word, even as Aslan announced:

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood."

All of Narnia cheered.

"But how do I know your promise will be kept?" asked the Witch. Almost immediately, Aslan roared an earth quaking roar in response and the Witch sat down abruptly. Everyone cheered again, but Allie saw the look on the Great Lion's face. It was a look of profound sadness.

The next morning, Allie awoke to find Lucy and Susan gone and Edmund trying to shake her awake.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's Aslan," he said, his face a mask of regret, "He's gone to the Stone Table in my stead. He's dead."

"I'm so sorry. I know how you must feel," said Allie.

"We have to go. Peter is waiting for us outside. We have to be ready for the Witch's army,"

"Where are Lu and Susan?" asked Allie.

"They followed him. They sent the news back with a Dryad," said Edmund.

"Let's go," she said, belting on her sword and swinging her quiver over her back.

They left the tent and found Peter standing with Oreius the centaur over a map of Narnia. They planned their strategy and began preparing the army. Allie herself put a man's armor, minus the helmet. They were ready by daylight. They stood in their places, nervously awaiting the Witch's arrival. Peter, Oreius and Allie were in front, and Edmund was up on top of the cliff, with the archers. Theoretically, it was so he could command them, but Peter had really put him up there in an attempt to keep him out of trouble.

Then the griffin came soaring in, bringing the news of the Witch's arrival, and the news that they had numbers and weapons greater than the true Narnians. To that Oreius said:

"Numbers do not win a battle."

"No, but I bet they help," said Peter, his voice sounding defeat.

"That's for sure," commented Allie.

They saw a Minotaur come across the ridge- the Witch's general. He roared triumphantly and the rest of the army spilled over the ridge. It was enormous, but disorganized. The Witch herself was riding a chariot in the front. It was being pulled by two enormous polar bears. She had a wand in her hand and a crown on her head. Peter drew his sword, and Allie put an arrow to her bow. The Witch's army began their charge. Edmund gestured for the griffins to fly, dropping boulders, as planned. It caused a great deal of chaos, but some of the griffins didn't come back.

"Are you with me?" asked Peter.

"To the death," answered Oreius.

"Forever," agreed Allie.

Peter's unicorn reared up and he shouted:

"FOR NARNIA! AND FOR ASLAN!"

And with that, the three at the front charged, followed by the rest of the Narnian cavalry and infantry. As the two armies drew nearer, the banners were lowered and transformed into spears and the Cats sped up. Allie was shooting for everything she was worth. When they got closer, she drew her sword. Everything was silent for a few moments, and you could almost hear the collective heartbeats of both armies.

Then the Cats met with yowling noises and people were run through with the spears and the fighting really started. It was chaos, not something meant to be remembered. Allie rode through the crowd, killing those from the other army, saving those from her own. When the archers sent the phoenix down to create a wall of fire, everyone was grateful at the thought that the fighting would be over. But the Witch just eliminated the wall. She cut it down, as though it weren't there. Then the Witch entered the fray herself and they all knew it was time to go to the next plan.

"Draw back! Draw back to the rocks!" both Peter and Allie yelled in unison.

At that, the archers left their post and joined the fight. The infantry and cavalry returned as well, and the army seemed to grow. On the way back, Peter's unicorn was shot down, and Peter was thrown to the ground. Without hesitation, both Allie and Oreius both galloped back. Allie went to Peter and swung him up onto her horse and began to head back the other way, but Oreius kept going. He was a centaur of such bravery, that he charged directly towards the Witch, killing her Minotaur general on his way. But, with a touch, she turned him to stone.

The fighting intensified as the Witch pulled out her wand. Everywhere you looked there were stone centaurs and stone fauns and smashed stones that no one knew what they used to be. During a lull Peter turned and yelled to Edmund:

"There are too many! Get out of here! Get the girls and get them home!"

So, Mr. Beaver tried to pull Edmund away from the battle, but in the process Edmund saw how many Narnians had been turned to stone and ran back. He confronted the Witch. When she tried to turn _him _into stone, he dodged her wand and broke it. Now the Witch was extraordinarily angry. Edmund and the Witch fought for a half-second, and then she thrust her sword through his stomach. The world froze.

"Edmund!" screamed Peter and Allie.

Peter stuck his sword through his last opponent and ran directly towards the Witch. Before he got halfway there however, Allie knocked him to the ground, growling:

"No! Edmund will be avenged, but you are not to be the one to do it. You're more important than I am."

Somewhere along the way, Allie had picked up another sword, so Allie launched herself towards the Witch, who had a sword in each hand, it was a fair fight.

What followed was the most epic display of swordsmanship ever demonstrated in Narnia.

Both of the opponents had supreme reflexes and originality and neither of them wasted any time posing. Had someone been watching, they wouldn't have been able to watch the blades, because they were moving so fast. Allie was doomed. Her swords were knocked out of her hands by one of the Witches', one after the other, a few seconds apart. However, before the Witches' sword had finished its' arc, Allie's foot flew up and kicked it out of her hand, and even as Allie's foot flew up, Allie was yanking the dagger out of her boot. But, the Witch also had quick reflexes and so plunged her sword into Allie' lower abdomen. In a last, desperate attempt at bring Jadis down; Allie threw her dagger at the Witch, before falling. The dagger flew wild. Even as Allie dropped, Peter roared in anger and rage, and went for the Witch. A small, slender hand snaked out and grabbed Peter by the ankle, trying to stop him, but in his rage, he didn't feel it and kept going. He screamed at and charged the false Queen. The two swords met with a clash, and the fighting re-commenced. Allie tried to see what was going on, but her vision kept fading in and out, full of clouds. Eventually, she lost her awareness of everything except the dulled pain in her abdomen. All of a sudden, she was aware of a yellow haze above her, and her head cleared. Aslan was jumping over her head, and leaping onto the Witch, finishing her off.

Peter stood up, struggling. Aslan was standing there, and he said simply:

"It is finished."

Behind him he heard his name being called, and he turned to see Susan and Lucy running towards him.

"Where is Edmund? What happened to Allie?" asked Susan.

Peter blanched and ran to them. They were lying right beside each other, and both their wounds were in the same place. Lucy took out her cordial and dropped one drop into Edmund's mouth. She was about to drop it in Allie's when-

**BANG**

And they all, except for the Great Lion himself, collapsed.

"Got some gun action in there," Rock said smugly, blowing invisible smoke off the top of his pistol like in any cliché movie. He tried to spin it around his finger, but it fell off so he just stuck it back on his belt, a small blush on his cheeks. Kat scowled, a small smile on her face as they both walked onto the battlefield, the glitter being blown away in the wind.

"Thank you, children," Aslan purred contently, giving a jaw-breaking yawn. "Those wear me out so." Rock frowned at the word 'children' while Kat bowed. The rest of the glitter blew into the wind, following the endless path away from Narnia.

"And tell your boss that I send my greetings and many thanks," and Aslan started to nudge the children awake gently. Rock and Kat ran off over the hills and back towards the forest near Cair Paravel.

"You know, Boss knows a lot more people than I thought," Rock commented once they got to the tree.

"I know; so weird…" Kat said. There was silence between the two when-

"And another thing; I feel like we barely did anything in this one Sue story. It was like we just followed it around and then killed it…" Rock looked at Kat.

"Yeah! The only other exciting thing was when the professor stopped us… And Father Christmas." Rock scowled at the name. "What was with that hissy fit you threw when he arrived anyway?" Kat asked innocently enough, but there was a glint in her eye.

"He never stopped by _my_ house," he mumbled, and Kat broke into laughter.

_**{~ * ~}**_

One teal hair girl caught the glitter in the wind. All of it, not just a few sparkles, because she was special like that. "They killed her off," Teal Hair Girl said in her angel voice to the somewhat-older-but-still-good-looking girl who was nearby.

"I figured- Allyson wasn't that strong anyway," the girl snorted, but it sounded perfect. "I don't know what I was thinking; sending her there…"

"Shall we go soon, milady?" another girl with golden hair asked, her eyes changing to lavender.

"Yes, we shall. Cynthieta, get _those_ out of the dungeons," the girl smiled evilly, and Cynthieta's eyes widened, before she gave a sharp nod and went off.

The girl cackled in a soft melodic laugh. "Those Hunters will never know what hit them."

**X-X-X**

**I support the foundation 'Give a Review, Kill a Sue.' So each review you give goes to killing a Sue/Stu!**

**I'm open to suggestions for Sue's/Stu's. If it's an actual author's character I need their permission to use it, so I'm not being mean or anything. Or get... sued. Oh my gosh that was a horrible pun...**

**(Yes, you are going to see that horrible pun in every chapter. Be afraid, be very afraid.)**

**Again- so many thanks to **_**cutiecutiecool **_**for letting me use her character/story! I only used 3 chapters… and tidbits of them too… and the word count is 5,393! They're usually around 2,000... I don't suggest reading the story because it **_**is**_** a Sue story but... you can look it up if you want!**

**(Oh, for the record- Boss sent the ammo to Kat and Rock, not Father Christmas. He just delivers them!)**

**Remember- Give a review, kill a Sue!**

**~Sox**


	5. That's Pettykinz to You!

**Chapter Four: That's Pettykinz to You!**

A girl with pure black eyes and naturally red and black hair looked around. "Where am I?" she whispered to herself. Her legs were wrapped in black fishnets and she wore a black band tee shirt under a torn denim jacket. The land around her was sandy, and she could smell ocean spray in the air, but she was near forested area to. She could hear horse's trotting her way, the sound of light conversation.

"I say, where has the stag got to?" came a voice from the trees. The girl dunked behind a bush, easily camouflaged into the trees. She'd been in the military, even though she was too young, therefore she knew how to blend into the trees. Out of the trees came two youths upon horses, very young but upon their head crowns and dressed in Renaissance clothing. The girl's eyes narrowed and she pulled a bow and arrow out of her pocket, which appeared out of nowhere. She put her left foot forward and pulled the bowstring, getting ready to shoot, when one of the king's said "Who goes there?" sharply.

The girl stepped out of the bushes, rather sheepishly, but her pure black eyes flashed defiantly.

Both kings' were immediately struck by her strange but beautiful appearance. "Hello," they both said warily, for they could see she was powerful and could beat them at a sword battle or archery race. Then the girl disappeared.

"Wait, no!" Peter called "Come back!" He gestured his horse onward, but his horse snorted and shook his head.

"The girl is so powerful….it is frightening," the horse whispered softly.

Edmund's eyes widened "How is it that there is another human here?" he asked Peter "We are the four kings and queens…Is she another queen?"

Edmund's horse, Philip shook his head gravely "No. She is the Warrior Queen. She will save Narnia. You shall run after her." Peter started to trot after her and Edmund muttered something about chasing after things that weren't stags and then went after him as well.

Something beeped on the side of Kat's belt. "It's coming closer," she said aloud, pressing a button on her tracker. Rock stood up from the bushes, looking around. With a loud scowl, Kat grabbed his wrist and pulled him down into the bushes.

"Ow! Jeez… you could have dislocated my shoulder… again…" Rock muttered, rubbing his shoulder and glaring at Kat. They heard galloping coming closer and Rock pulled out one his pistols.

As if on cue, the Sue came running forward. Rock closed his eyes and…

**BANG!**

Clean through the head, and dead on the ground, degrading into glitter.

But wait! What was this? Another person coming out of the shadows! Kat's mouth hung open, and the two kings galloped in. The person stepped out of the shadows, and flung herself at Peter. "Oh please kind sir, help me!" the girl begged, clinging to his arm and hovering a couple inches off the ground, for Peter was still on his horse.

"Er, wh-what?" Peter tried to shake her off, unsuccessfully. Edmund snorted, almost falling off his horse. In the bushes, Rock started to shake with laughter while Kat was still gaping.

"Y-you mean you don't want to h-help me?" the girl started to hiccup as tears filled her eyes and she began to sob on the floor, landing in the pile of glitter. Peter and Edmund looked at each other and did the only sensible thing.

They ran.

"It was horrible Lu," Peter said at dinner. "She just clung to me like she had tentacles!"

"Peter! Don't exaggerate, I'm sure she just wanted some help," Susan scolded him.

"No I swear! Her eyes changed color and -"

Edmund started laughing. "Oh man that was hilarious," he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Not funny, Ed," Peter growled.

"Oh, Pettykinz, there you are!" the girl glided gracefully into the room.

"Ack!" Peter dove under the table. Susan and Lucy stared at the girl, while Edmund's forehead hit the table with a soft thud, the rest of his body shaking with laughter.

"Pettykinz… I think… she wants… to see you!" he gasped in between laughs.

"Er… hello. What's your name?" Lucy asked hesitantly.

"Oh, I'm Blossom," she said. "Are you going to offer me a room for the night? How polite! I'll take the one down the hall from Peters," and Blossom glided up the stairs. Edmund let out a last few chuckles, before sitting upright, a giant smile still on his face.

Peter peeked out from under the table cloth. "Is she gone?" he asked.

"How does she know where your room is?" Lucy questioned aloud.

"Oh Peter, she's… ugh!" Susan banged her fist on the table. Everyone turned to her. Susan rarely got mad (except at her siblings), so this must have been serious.

"She's so… so…" Peter trailed off, trying to find the right word to describe Blossom.

"Perfect?" Edmund offered.

"Flawless?" Lucy asked.

"Beautiful?" Susan persisted.

"Amazing?" Edmund asked again, grinning even wider.

"And I hate her!" Peter shouted, getting out from under the table. "She's so clingy, and expects everyone to love her and-and…" he trailed off.

"We have to get rid of her," Edmund said seriously.

Everyone turned to him. "I meant by kicking her out of the castle guys… sheesh!"

"She forgot to time jump. That…" Kat trailed off.

_"That blumbering idiotic weasel!" _

Rock jumped off the rock he had been sitting on.

"Oh my god… Kiko don't scare us like that!" Kat yelled into the radio, clearly annoyed.

Rock snatched the radio from Kat's hand. "Yeah, what she said!"

_"Oh, sorry! Well, not really, but oh well. How are my little sister and partner doing?" _Kiko asked over the radio.

"Fine, now go away," Kat muttered, but it wasn't picked up by the radio.

"It's fine and boring here," Rock told her, sending Kat a disapproving look.

_"Hm, maybe I can come and visit sometime soon. After all, the Sue waves are getting stronger. No doubt you'll need back-up soon." _Kiko continued.

"That's it?" Kat scoffed loudly.

_"You guys just aren't content with someone popping in for a visit are you? Jay was positively _fuming_ a couple weeks ago… The only time I feel bad for Tizz…"_ Kiko sighed on the other end, the radio crackling.

_"Kiko? Are you talking to the NT?" _a different voice was heard in the background.

_"Why yes AJ, yes I am!" _Kiko responded happily. Shuffling was heard before-

_"Guys? Can you hear me?"_ AJ asked.

"What's the NT?" Kat asked, scrambling over to the radio in Rock's hands.

_"That's what we're calling you here. The 'Narnia Team', NT for short. Anyway, listen to this. Not only have I picked that the Sue waves are getting stronger, but there seems to be one _big _wave coming in. It seems they're all planning a 'Super-Sue-Attack.' At least, that's what Boss is referring to it as. Some of us will probably beam in for that."_

"A 'Super-Sue-Attack'? When do you think it'll get here?" Rock asked.

_"According to our trackers, in a couple of weeks, but keep in mind that you still have some waves coming your way before that," _AJ answered.

_"That means I'll get to see you soon, Baby Sister!" _Kiko chirped, and Kat groaned.

"Uh- Kiko? The Sue is coming…" Rock said hesitantly, lying through his teeth.

_"Gotcha. Hey, if you don't want me to talk to you, just say so! Okay, bye Rock, BYE BABY SISTER!" _And snow overcame the radio.

"Ugh, finally," Kat slumped up against a tree, while Rock said, "Uh… Kat?"

"What?" she snapped back, crossing her arms.

"Th-the Sue is actually coming…" Rock said quietly. With a huff, Kat gathered her bow and went off.

Blossom was walking outside in the gardens, Peter uncomfortably at her side. Kat ran towards them silently, ducking into the bushes and aiming her bow. "Listen, Blossom, I really think you should go…" Peter started.

Blossom turned to where Kat's red hair stood out against the bushes. She was unfamiliar with the Hunters, unlike so many other Sues, and verbally asked, "What?"

Kat released the arrow, and it shot strait through her head. Peter looked to see where it had come from, before collapsing. "Done and done," Kat stood up from the bushes and walked back to Rock a little ways away.

"What are you thinking about?" Kat asked, seeing the look of deep thought on Rock's face.

"AJ said that they might be beaming in for the 'Super-Sue-Attack', but what's the worst they could have?" he asked absently.

Kat shrugged, replying "Can't be anything too bad."

_Rule #8 of Sue Hunting: If Sue's forget to 'time-jump' (when fandom time changes to when the Sue is there) then the characters shall be unaffected. They'll see them for the madness they are._

**X-X-X**

**I support the foundation 'Give a Review, Kill a Sue.' So each review you give goes to killing a Sue/Stu!**

**I changed my mind about adding all that stuff in there- just PM me real Sues in Narnia fandoms if you have them!**

**Couple quick notes- I have started beta-ing, so if you need a beta I am always open  
I meant to post this on Thursday... but I got home later than I thought... and then I was gone the whole weekend! So, this is a late chapter. It's been ready since Monday. Did I mention I can't ski? But I'm a master at falling, so that has to count for something! But I probably won't post the next chapter (under way) until March. Late March, after the 15th. Just thought you might want to know that...**

**Finally- some tragic news. On Monday, February 14th, at 9:30 EST (Eastern Standard Time) I opened the page into Narnia fandom... And out of the 25 stories, 18 of them were Narnia!Romance with OC's. Sad, isn't it?**

**Remember- Give a review, kill a Sue!**

**~Sox**


	6. The One Who Fought Back

**Chapter Five: The One That Fought Back**

* * *

She ran.

Oh my gosh she ran and ran and ran but those wolves _wouldn't stop chasing her!_

"Come back here!" one yelled at her, and the voice caught her so off guard that she stumbled, falling to the ground.

"Finally!" another wolf cried, leaping on top of her, pinning her in the dirt.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she screamed, struggling under the wolf's weight.

"Stop struggling, girl," it growled in her ear.

"Oh for the love of-! Get off her, Leon," an exasperated voice sighed. The wolf, Leon, growled, and hopped off her. The girl breathed loudly, quickly scrambling up, looking at the person who had saved her from the wolf.

He was tall- that was the first thing she noticed. And had some nice, chocolate-y brown hair. That too. He would have looked nice all in all, if it wasn't for the scowl that he wore. That just ruined the whole kingly image of him.

"Well, bow," one of the wolves nudged the back of her knee's, and being weak from running, she collapsed onto the ground.

"Take her back to the Cair," the man ordered, and a centaur came through and picked her up.

"Put me down!" she shouted, kicking and screaming and she was placed on the creature's back.

"Please stop fighting, it'll make things so much easier," the centaur sighed, before galloping off.

"King Edmund? Shall we continue the hunt?" another wolf asked. Edmund looked back at the path that led deeper into the forest.

"No, Telsa, we will go back to Cair Paravel." The wolf, Telsa, bowed her head. "Yes, sire."

"Leon, get back there before the girl does, and warn my siblings. Godspeed," Edmund ordered, and Leon nodded, dashing off.

Leon arrived at the Cair seconds too late. Queen Lucy was already talking to the girl, who was barely able to stand on her own legs. "Queen Lucy," Leon bowed his head, and Lucy curtsied back.

"Leon, has Ed sent you? Go tell Peter and Susan that another human has arrived," she ordered, and the wolf dashed up the steps.

"They can talk," the girl breathed, leaning against the wall as her knees started to shake again.

"Yes, they can, one of the perks of being in Narnia," Lucy said.

"Narnia? That's where I am?" the girl echoed, and Peter and Susan came down the stairs into the front hallway where the other two were as Edmund strode up.

"Oh, hello," Edmund muttered dryly, and Susan shot him a disapproving look. Upon seeing the king, the girls eyes darkened considerably, almost so that her blue eyes turned a deep sapphire.

"Uh- hello! I am High King Peter," Peter introduced, taking the girl's hand and kissing it. She frowned at him, and Susan said, "And I'm Queen Susan."

"Oh, and I'm Queen Lucy- but you can just call me Lucy," Lucy said kindly. The girl nodded, and turned to Edmund.

"And are you another king?" she asked sourly.

Edmund narrowed his eyes. "And you are?" he countered.

"I asked you first."

"I'm not answering till you do."

The other three gapped at the two. Even though Edmund's temper was legendary, he usually kept his cool with new people who came to Narnia, or even visitors.

"This is King Edmund," Peter finally said, introducing his little brother with a slight frown at his unkingly demeanor.

"And who are you?" Susan asked gently.

The girl gave a slight frown, and turned away from Edmund to face the other three.

"Cynthieta."

* * *

"Could that be what I think it is?" Kat asked, frowning and taking away her binoculars.

"... Could it?" Rock asked, slightly confused.

"Could that be a super powerful Sue that just fell into our hands?" she asked rhetorically.

"I- er... maybe?" Rock was thrown off by his partner's questions.

"Okay, your not getting this at all. It means we're getting closer to the end of all the Sue waves," Kat told him.

"Oh! Yeah. I knew that," Rock muttered. There was silence between the two when, "Cynthieta? What kind of a name is that?" he snorted.

"The one of a Sue," Kat sighed, shaking her head.

"Oh, did you ever open the letter Kiko gave you?" Rock asked as they started walking towards Cair Paravel.

"Oh, no," Kat said simply, and Rock sent her a look. "Okay, okay, I'll open it when we get back to the Tree," she held up her hands in defeat, and referred to the tree that they set up camp in.

* * *

"What do you mean I can never go home?"

Cynthieta didn't mean to shout at Queen Lucy, but the news just came as a shock.

"Listen; I'm sorry but it's true. My siblings and I have been here for years and have no idea how to get back. If you want, you can stay at the Cair until you get settled somewhere else," Lucy offered.

Cynthieta looked towards the open window, her blue eyes turning gray. She just wanted to go back home. "Why do your eyes change color?" Lucy asked, trying to get her mind off the facts she had just told the girl.

"It's just something that I've always been able to do," Cynthieta shrugged, turning back to the queen. "Do you offer any athletics? I need to do something with my hands; it helps me think," she asked, and Lucy then noticed her hands fidgeting in her lap.

"Oh, of course! I'll take you out of the archery range- in fact Susan should be there this time of day," Lucy took the girl's wrist and dragged her out of the room. They went down to the archery range set up outside, which was close to the sword rink. Peter and Edmund were dueling there, but Cynthieta paid no attention. She put on a bracer on and picked up the bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Oh, hello Cynthieta," Susan smiled at the girl. Cynthieta met her eyes and nodded, and asked "Are you an archer?"

"You can say that- I prefer it over other activities," Susan said, eyeing the sword rink. Cynthieta didn't look in the direction, but Edmund looked over and saw the familiar golden blond hair. He was so distracted at looking at the newcomer talking to his sisters that Peter tripped him and pinned him to the dirt, a sword pointing at his neck.

"Oi- no fair!" Edmund shouted at his brother, who snorted, pulling his sword back.

"It's completely fair," Peter said, helping the younger up.

"I was distracted," Edmund grumbled, dusting himself off, looking back to the girls.

Peter followed his gaze, and let out a laugh. "Maybe you should go introduce yourself," he suggested.

Edmund snorted, turning away from the girls and to his brother. "I demand a rematch."

"Ed's staring at you," Lucy said. Cynthieta turned to look at the sword rink, and quickly turned away.

"So?" she asked, aiming her bow, and firing at the target.

It missed by inches- shooting into the forest. There was a loud yelp, and shuffling that meant whatever she almost hit was running away. "Oh!" Susan gasped, and Cynthieta gave a disappointed look. "M-maybe archery isn't your thing... We can't have any of our citizens getting hit by a stray arrow," Susan smiling, a bit shaken, and put her hand on the girl's bow to lower it.

"Right. Okay."

Lucy quickly jumped in. "Lets go back inside okay, it's almost dinner time!" she dragged the two inside.

* * *

"What the hell...?" Kat breathed, her heart still thumping. Rock gave a worried glance in her direction; Kat was never taken by surprise. Never. Which was kind of odd, because he was a higher ranked Hunter in S.K.I.F (a newly made Assassin, thank-you-very-much!) but she was so...focused.

Although, if he had almost gotten hit by an arrow (it was still lodged in the tree next to where Kat was sitting), he would probably be freaking out too.

"I'm going to go kill her," Rock said suddenly, standing up.

"Oh-okay," Kat stood up on shaky legs, her knee's buckling.

"No, I said I would. You go back to the Tree and...relax," he told her sternly. Kat gave him a look, as if the concept of relaxing was completely foreign and impossible.

"Y'know, relaxing. Go nap, have a chat with Jay over the radio, just something that doesn't involve killing Sue's," he prompted. Kat kept a steady look at him and let the words sink in. Rock then realized that what they were really doing and how dangerous it was had just hit her (kind of like that arrow almost did. Too early to be making jokes?)

Of course, hunting Sue's was always dangerous; you had to be well aware of that to join S.K.I.F. But there probably wasn't anybody who had spent...who knows how long time in one particular fandom just killing Sue's over and over and over- it was enough to drive anyone mad.

"Relax. Right, I'll go do that," Kat murmured, a far off look in her eyes. She started to stumble back through the forest, something that was out of character for Kat, and Rock sighed, setting off.

* * *

By the time Rock reached Cair Paravel, the royals and the Sue had already gone to bed. But as he entered the dining room, he saw her sitting at one seat.

"I was expecting you," the Sue said, ominously standing up and turning to face him. Acting upon instinct, Rock pulled out his pistol with almost-lightning speed and fired.

The Sue caught the bullet in midair. Well, he should have seen that coming, but then she hissed "Die!"

And Rock was knocked to the ground by the sudden gust of wind that came from her flapping her wings.

Wait... wings? Holy-!

Rock stumbled backwards and the no longer MarySue crept forward. The transformation had been quick- so quick that Rock hadn't seen it- but the changes were so apparent that it almost seemed impossible.

Her long, silky blond hair was now dirt brown and oily, and tangled all over the place. Her eyes had changed to a black, black like a black hole. Her grin was crooked and twisted, as were her teeth, and her face was oily. Her nails were long and dirty, and her hands curled and uncurled into fists. Black, molting wings sprouted out of her back.

She was a MonsterSue*.

"Come here little Hunter, don't you want to play?" she cooed in a sickly sweet voice, giving him a menacing smile.

Oh gosh she really was a monster.

Rock continued to scramble backwards on the ground, before jumping to his feet and bolting towards the door. When he made it outside though, the MonsterSue wrapped one of her dirty hands around his arm and yanked him upwards.

"So, you think you can fight me," she cooed again, raising her hand and Rock clenched his eyes shut, praying that his death-by-Sue would be quick and painless and-

_**FLING- THWAP**_

The MonsterSue let out a blood curdling scream, and plummeted to the ground, taking Rock with her. He hit the soft dirt with a thud, and saw the clumped together glitter pour out of the hole in one of her wing.

And on the ground lay a very familiar looking arrow.

"Well, it's a good thing I decided to follow you instead of 'relax'," a very familiar voice snorted above him, and Rock craned his head and saw Kat looking down at him.

"Kat!" he yelped, jumping up and grinning. "Thanks a ton- I would have been toast..." he sighed, looking down as the MonsterSue shrank to a small girl with regular brown hair and square glasses, curled up asleep on the ground.

"So... was that-?" Rock started.

"A MonsterSue, yup. I've never seen one before... I don't think anyone but Assassin's have," Kat confirmed, looking at the small girl.

"A regular OC?" Rock asked. She nodded.

"If I remember correctly from training, only MonsterSue's can create regular OC's from MarySue's."

They both let out a sigh, and the girl stirred. "Wh-where am I?" she asked with a yawn, sitting up.

"Uh- just go back to sleep," Rock said, starting to panic while Kat chortled. The girl nodded, and laid back down.

"I'll call in someone to get her to a good story," Kat said, and unclipped her radio from her belt. "Hey, HQ, we have a regular OC. Send in someone to pick her up, over and out."

* * *

Rock watched with a sigh as the OC was carried off, and Jay and Kat chatted contently. "'Sup cous'?" Tizz asked, slinging an arm around Rock's shoulders in a comfortable fashion.

Rock shrugged it off, his cousin looking a bit put off, but replied, "It's good to have other people here."

Tizz nodded with silent understanding, and added, "We're leaving in five minutes."

Rock sent him a glare that meant, 'Not helping'.

"Sorry, but we'll be back sometime, probably for that final wave. HQ is complete chaos with that knowledge. Boss isn't taking any chances; all of the most skilled Hunters are coming. I can't reveal the details of the plan- I'm not supposed to say much- but it's gonna be intense, man," Tizz said.

There was another silence, while Kat and Jay continued to talk. "How's life living with a partner?" Tizz suddenly asked. Rock took a long look at Kat and turned to his cousin. Having a partner was one thing, living with one...

"She's a complete freak, I can't wait to get back... but it's kind of fun," he finally said.

Tizz laughed, and clapped him on the back. "Well, suppose it's time we got back. C'mon Jay!" Said Hunter threw a glare in her partner's direction, and turned to Kat and gave her one last hug.

"Lessgo Tizz!" she ran up to him, and gave Rock a quick hug, and as she pulled back the two of them shimmered and disappeared.

Kat sighed, walking up to her temporary partner. "It was nice to see them," she finally said. Rock nodded in agreement, and then suddenly remembered something.

"Did you read that letter Kiko gave you?"

"Oh, yeah I did," Kat nodded.

"And...?" Rock trailed off.

"Information that we can't use now. I burned it."

Kiko's Letter:

_Dear Kat, A.K.A Baby Sister_

_How are things in Narnia? Fun and exciting right? Ha-ha, I'm pretty funny. How's working with Rock? You get used to him after awhile..._

_Point of this letter! AJ told me that the Sue's might be sending in ultra-powerful ones. There are these things called 'MOSU' or 'MonsterSue's. Anyway, you can't really kill them; but if you injure them in their MonsterSue state then they'll turn into regular OC's! I know, really rare right? Their extremely vulnerable in that state, but have great battle skills. Good luck!_

_As for things here- it's so boring without anyone to work with! I've gone to Kingdom Hearts a few times for some regular ones, but Tizz and Jay get all the hard ones because there are two people instead of one! Boss stuck me training the Rookies too... it sucks._

_Tell Rock I said hi and that HE BETTER COME BACK SOON SO I CAN GO DEFEAT SOME GOOD SUES! Or bad ones, whatever. Bye Baby Sister!_

_~Kiko_

**X-X-X**

**I support the foundation 'Give a Review, Kill a Sue.' So each review you give goes to killing a Sue/Stu!**

**PM me real Sues in Narnia fandoms if you have them!**

***- MonsterSue. They're real, and rare. I discovered them awhile ago... and then when this chapter idea came to me I just had to use one.**

**ATTENTION ALL REVIEWS/READERS! THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

**So, in case you didn't notice, I've been hinting the end of this story. A lot. I never planned for this to be long... BUT here's what's important; there is a reason I haven't been replying to reviews! You see, I'll be using those reviews for the last chapter(s). Really, if you want to know what Sue/Stu you killed, then tell me in the review and I'll reply... and it'll still go to the last chapter!**

**Sorry for such the long Author's Note!**

**Remember- Give a review, kill a Sue!**

**~Sox**

_**(edit note: I edited this because of typo's I noticed and there were too many obscure references. I currently have a horrid vampire (writer's block) for this story so...I have no idea when I'm updating. Sorry! If you have any good suggestions though, I'll try my best to write it...and maybe get rid of this vampire!)**_


End file.
